1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a screen control method, and a storage medium storing therein a screen control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a touch panel is widely used in order to enable an intuitive operation and achieve a compact electronic device without requiring a physically large area for an user interface, such as a keyboard. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-164794 proposes a mobile phone terminal that includes two touch panels and is changed to either one of an open state in which the two touch panels are exposed and a closed state in which only one of the touch panels is exposed.
In the above-discussed electronic devices having a plurality of touch panels, it is previously determined on which of the touch panels a screen to be activated is displayed. For example, when an icon displayed on a first touch panel is tapped, a screen corresponding to the icon is displayed on the first touch panel, and when an icon displayed on a second touch panel is tapped, a screen corresponding to the icon is displayed on the second touch panel.